Electrical connectors of the mating plug and receptacle type having pin and socket connectors have been widely used. One application of such connectors is in the trucking industry where such a connector is commonly used to supply electric power and signals to a trailer from a truck. Typically, when a truck is hitched to a trailer, a connector is also attached and locked in place to prevent accidental disengagement while the truck is in operation.
Prior art connectors have not been completely satisfactory because the known structures have frequently required a complicated connecting procedure in order to insure that the connector does not become disconnected during operation. Frequently, the driver of the truck must use both hands and a substantial amount of force in order to insert and lock a plug in a receptacle on a trailer.
Further, prior art connectors have not been easy to disconnect when the truck is unhitched from the trailer. Often, both hands and a substantial amount of force must be used.
Thus, there has been a long felt need in the trucking industry for an electrical connector that provides both easy connection and removal while insuring that once installed the connector remains locked in place.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.